A traitors love
by reiko-tenzuki-san
Summary: Sasuke is back! But he's not alone. S.UxA.TxS.H
1. Chapter 1

1**A Traitors Love**

"Sakura! Sakura!" A familiar voice yelled. "What now Naruto?" Sakura groaned.

"Sasuke finally came back!" "No way! Really? When did this happen?!" Sakura asked anxiously.

" Just now and he's not alone, They're both meeting with Tsunade-sama right now!" "Well lets get going!" sakura yelled as she finished giving a patient they're medication, they sped through Konoha.

As they reached the hokage's door, /CHA! We're gonna see Sasuke!/ inner Sakura Cheered. ( and I finally thought I got rid of her, great.) Sakura thought.

When they entered they saw only four people and tonton. "What are you two doing here?! This is a private meeting!" Tsunade bellowed, "We have the right to be here! We are Sasuke's old teammates and we care what happens to him!" Naruto bickered back. "Fine, if you get in the way we won't hesitate."

tsunade grumbled. As Tsunade led on about what sasuke has done, the decision actually came. "Uchiha Sasuke you are under heavy watch by team seven any disobeying and it will be the Anbu's watching you. Same to you Miss Alia Tenzuki. "Agreed." they both said simultaneously. Alia turned around, She was gorgeous, long flaming red hair, pink topaz eyes, very thin and about 5"7.

The Only thing she said was " If your team seven then this will be pathetic!" "Hey! What's her problem teme!?" Naruto yelled. "Nothings wrong with her. She's mine, so back off." he growled.

Sakura's heart finally shattered. She ran out crying as fast as she could and went to team sevens old training grounds and cried her heart till she bled, her pain was unbearable. "Sakura, forget Sasuke. You deserve much better." Naruto Said walking up to her slowly, scared that she might hit him.

"You still don't get it, do you? I love him! Its hard for me to get over him, I can't do it!" She screamed. Naruto felt hurt, the girl he loved, was in love with that Uchiha bastard. All Naruto could do was hold her.

(Get you hands off her Naruto! She's mine! Wait I love Alia not Sakura! Right?) Sasuke thought while glaring at him, his sharingan piercing red.

Naruto finally picked her up while sakura was asleep and took her home, as he was about to leave he looked over to her.

"Take care of yourself Sakura." Naruto whispered. And with that he left, only to be watched by Pink eyes.

/

I hope you enjoyed it! Ch.2 will come when I get a good brainstorm review with any criticism!

Much love,

Reiko


	2. Chapter 2

1Previously,

unnoticed a pair of pink eyes were watching them.

"Sasuke-Kun, I'm back." Alia said. " I know I heard you." Sasuke snapped.

" Oh whats wrong Sasuke? Sakura got your tounge?" Alia mocked. "Alia, I don't care about Sakura, I care about you!"sasuke growled.

"Ya what ever you say, Sasuke-kun, well I'm off to bed, night Sasuke teme." Alia Cooed.

(Whoa whats her deal?) Sasuke thought. / Maybe she noticed how oyu were oogling Sakura/ (was not! Though she's maturing very nicel- HEY don't go there!) / oh I so just went there!/ As sasuke argued with himself.

Alia's Dream

" Mommy! Mommy?! Where are you??" little Alia yelled.

She ran to her house as she opened the door she heard her mother yell, Alia! Don't come in run as far as you can!" her mother yelled.

Alia went in anyways only to see her mother die. "Mommy? Mommy wake up! MOMMY!" Alia screamed.

She ran as fast as she could, eventually her legs gave out near a creek where she cried her heart out. " My my little child, what is wrong? A strange voice said.

" Where's my mommy!" Alia cried " I do not know but you shall live with me." The man had snake like eyes and black hair. "Wh-who are you?" "My name is Orochimaru." ( this will be very interesting.) Orochimaru thought.

End Alia's Dream

Alia woke up drenched in sweat, she always had that dream, she looked to Sasuke and fell back asleep.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei. You wanted to talk to me?" Sakura asked calmly. "Yes, how are you feeling? You seemed upset."

"I'm fine it was just sasuke and how he just ignored me like my feeling's don't matter and it hurts and Alia just pissed me off!"

"Forget Sasuke, Sakura." "What-" "he hurt you and you deserve better." Kakashi finished

Naruto walked up and continued " it's true Sakura, just forget him, find a proper man."

"I'm going to go for a walk just leave me alone." Sakura said rudely.

As sakura walked off she didn't notice she was heading to that familiar bench sasuke knocked her out. (Oh no there's sasuke.) She thought, Sakura turned around but

"Sakura, please stay I need to talk to you." "Sasuke..."

"Listen I'm sorry for everything I never ment to hurt you it was to protect you." "From what?" Itachi sakura, if he found out I cared about you, you be dead." sasuke finished.

"Sasuke why are you telling me this when you love, Alia?" "Because, I think I actually, love you. Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"Well I hate to ruin this moment but get away from him!" a nasty voice yelled

/

Cliffy again. Well tell me what you think, any comment accepted! Thank ya please review. I will update tomorrow or Friday. Thnx lots byes


End file.
